Rôdeuse
by Ellana of Rivendell
Summary: Wilwarin, fille de Thranduil, est mal aimée par son père parce que sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde. Mais quand Thranduil nomme Tauriel comme Capitaine des Gardes, Wilwarin s'enfuit de Mirkwood, incapable de supporter l'ignorance dont Thranduil l'afflige et l'arrogance de sa rivale... ElrohirXOc
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour !

*passe la tête pour voir si il y a des gens*

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, « Rôdeuse »…

Elle se passe avant le SdA et Le Hobbit, un peu avant le mariage d'Arathorn et de Gilaren, que l'on va retrouver dans quelques chapitres )

Je me lance cette fois dans une fic sans Legoromance, mais une ElrohirXOc… Mais le jour où je réussirais à écrire une fic sans Legolas n'est pas encore arrivé ^^ J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en (re)regardant Born of Hope, le nom de mon Oc est une ifée de Tinamour, beta-béton. Je crois avoir tout dit…

**Disclaimer :** Tout ici appartient à JRR Tolkien, sauf Wilwarin, et Elgarain (que l'on rencontrera plus tard) appartient à Kate Madison et à toute l'équipe de Born of Hope. Tauriel, elle, appartient à Peter Jackson….

(Tauriel, vice suprême ? A vous de juger…)

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoO

**Rôdeuse**

OoOoOoOoO

**Prologue**

OoOoOoOoO

La soleil se lève lorsque je franchis les portes immenses du palais souterrain. Une fois dehors, j'inspire une longue bouffée d'air.

Comme tous les Elfes, je ne supporte pas de rester longtemps entre quatre murs.

L'instinc de survie fut la seule bonne raison de pousser mon père à fuir notre campement dans Vertbois, pour aller s'installer dans les cavernes à l'est de notre forêt, mais je sais que lui non plus n'aime pas rester assis sur son trône toute la journée.

Ce n'est pas qu'il s'ennuie, les tâches que sa fonction de Roi des Elfes lui impose sont écrasantes, mais dans notre nature profonde, nous sommes tellement liés à la forêt que passer une journée sans sortir des cavernes nous est impensable.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre les voix des soldats de la patrouille de l'aube, et les aperçoit au bout du pont.

Mon frère jumeau, Legolas, marche à leur tête. Rien qu'à le voir ainsi, menant ses guerriers, je ressens une grande bouffée de fierté m'envahir.

Legolas paraît accélérer. En même temps, je le comprends, après avoir été en patrouille toute la nuit... Et avec son lieutenant à supporter, cela devait être dur sur les plans physique et moral.

Mon frère s'arrête à ma hauteur, et un large sourire éclaire son visage.

- Mae Govannen, Liva, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

Liva. Je souris rien qu'à ce surnom. En vérité, je m'appelle Wilwarin, mais Legolas trouvait mon nom trop long et a emprunté l'idée de nos amis, les fils d'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir.

- Mae Govannen, henair-nin, je réponds presque automatiquement.

Legolas me libère, et en profite pour me contempler de haut en bas. Je ne dois pas avoir très bonne allure. En me levant, j'ai enfilé la première robe qui me tombait sous la main –la bleue, aux longues manches blanches- et j'ai maloncontreusement oublié de prendre ma cape. Ma duègne, Hisiel, doit encore être en train de courir dans les couloirs des cavernes, ma cape sous le bras, pour me forcer à la mettre.

- Tu es incorrigible, fait Legolas en riant pendant que les soldats rentrent dans le palais.

- Je sais ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, Tauriel a encore fait des…

A ma grimace quand il prononce le nom de son lieutenant, Legolas hésite. Je suis sûre qu'il allait la complimenter pour ses talents. Je sais aussi me battre, car Legolas m'entraîne tous les jours, mais mon père estime que la place d'une princesse n'est pas dans les patrouilles, mais à ses côtés ou en étude.

- Des ?

- Elle m'a presque sauvé la vie, avoue Legolas.

- De mieux en mieux…

- Et elle est donc prête pour la Sélection des Capitaines, qui a lieu ce matin. L'as-tu oublié ?

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure. Effectivement, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de sélection, à laquelle je suis tenue d'assister, car vu que j'ai atteint mes mille ans au début de l'année, j'ai à présent l'âge de pouvoir me marier et les heureux élus sont souvent choisis par le Roi parmis les soldats les plus prometteurs. Pendant la Sélection qui a lieu le jour du solstice d'été. J'ignorais jusqu'aujourd'hui que Tauriel, qui est femme, avait l'autorisation d'y participer.

- Je crois bien, oui. Et depuis quand elle a le droit d'y participer ? Ils ne s'imaginent tout de même pas que…

- Que tu vas la choisir comme épouse ? Bien sur que non ! C'est plus une distinction, et Adar tient à ce qu'elle passe le concours. Pour s'assurer de sa valeur.

Je retiens de justesse une réplique cinglante, mais mon soupir n'échappe pas à mon double. Je ne supporte pas Tauriel, ses airs suffisants, son arrogance, son assurance pressque offensante. Pourtant, c'est ce qui a dû plaire à mon père, qui ne manque jamais une occasion de me rappeler qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. C'est comme ça depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, qui est morte en nous mettant au monde, mon jumeau et moi, et je crois que je lui ressemble tellement que mon père ne voit en moi qu'un pâle reflet de la femme qu'il a toujours aimée. Je m'y suis habituée au fil des ans, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père ne venait jamais me lire une histoire le soir, alors qu'il passait dans la chambre de Legolas. Chaque soir.

Alors je collais mon oreille contre la toile de tente qui séparait nos lits, pour profiter de la voix douce de mon père comme si ses paroles m'étaient adressées. Et souvent, la nuit, je me réveillais en hurlant, en appelant ma mère, cela réveillait Legolas qui se glissait dans mes couvertures pour m'aider à me rendormir.

Legolas s'est arrêté de marcher alors que nous débouchions sur une grande passerelle de bois, surplombant le reste des cavernes, un gouffre gigantesque presque aussi profond que les mines de la Moria. Il s'est tourné vers moi, et me regarde comme si il attendait que je lui réponde...

Sauf qu'en laissant divaguer mes pensées, je n'ai rien écouté.

- Liva, je viens de te dire qu'Adar est prêt à nommer Tauriel capitaine et tu ne dis rien ?s'étonne mon double en haussant un sourcil interrogateur et franchement étonné.

- Il... Quoi ?

- Adar va nommer Tauriel capitaine, même si les autres soldats font des exploits lors des épreuves de la Sélection. Il sera présent, pour l'effet de style, mais en vérité sa décision est déjà prise.

- Et tu l'approuves ?

- Non, répond Legolas en regardant vivement autour de lui pour vérifier si personne n'a entendu. Non, bien sûr que non.

Je détourne la tête pour cacher en vain les larmes de rage qui menacent dangeureusement de couler.

- Liva ?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

- Quoi ?

Legolas hésite, et je sens qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire. Sans répondre, il m'entraîne dans un couloir rarement fréquenté pour ne pas se faire entendre.

- Les fils d'Elrond m'ont contacté. (A cette phrase, je soupire de soulagement.) Ils ont parlé à leur père de ce qu'Adar t'avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, et, Elrond les a conseillés.

- Comment ? je demande d'une voix blanche.

Je m'etais détendue à l'écoute du nom d'Elrohir et d'Elladan, même si leurs prénoms n'ont pas étés mentionnés. Mais maintenant, la peur me serre le ventre. Des mois auparavant, pendant une visite protocolaire du Seigneur d'Imladris, mon père m'avait humiliée en faveur de Tauriel devant toute sa cour et la délégation de la Vallée. Pas comme d'habitude, car il ne manque jamais de m'ignorer superbement, mais en bien pire.

J'ai essayé d'oublier ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais maintenant le souvenir de ma honte me revient en force grâce à la phrase de mon frère.

- Ecoute-moi, répète-t-il en se rapprochant de mon visage. Elrohir m'a parlé la nuit dernière, lui et son frère quittaient Imladris pour repartir vers Taurdal et aider les Dùnedains. Après la scène de la délégation, il y a souvent repensé...

Tiens, fait étrange, Elrohir a pensé à moi.

Legolas sourit dans la pénombre du couloir. J'ai dû rougir.

- Liva, si je te demandais de t'enfuir dans la forêt pour les rejoindre avant la Sélection, tu le ferais ?

OoOoOoOoO

C'est fini pour le moment, je posterai la suite si vous êtes sages et si j'ai plein de gentilles (ou méchantes) reviews ! A vos claviers…

(Oui, je finirais mes autres fics en cours. Un jour.)

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana


	2. Chapitre 1

Dites donc, vous n'avez pas été très productifs ! Moi, j'ai bossé, et voilà le résultat.

Liva va (enfin) sortir des cavernes…

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1**

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir, je peine à m'endormir.

Je tourne et me retourne sans cesse dans mes draps, ressassant la conversation que j'ai eue avec Legolas ce matin, avant que mon père ne l'appelle pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport.

Du coup, je n'ai pas pu lui répondre.

Il m'attend vers minuit dehors, dans la forêt, dans les quelques lieues qui subsitent encore à l'invasion progressive des araignées, des Orcs, de la noirceur et de la maladie.

C'était notre refuge quand nous étions encore des elflings, et nous savons parfaitement que nous avons de la chance.

Beaucoup des sujets de Père ont vu leur maison ou leur village détruits par les araignées et les monstres, il arrive chaque jour au palais des blessés, des Elfes défigurés et mutilés.

En bonne princesse, j'aide les guérisseurs à soigner ceux qu'on peut encore sauver, mais je préfère surtout remonter le moral des survivants. Il paraît que je suis assez bonne dans ce jeu-là.

Enfin... Même si c'est tout sauf un jeu.

Je fixe le plafond, dans l'espoir que les dessins du bois et de la pierre m'aident à trouver quoi répondre à Legolas.

Au lieu de l'aide que j'attendais, j'aperçois le visage d'Elrohir entre mes paupières mi-closes.

Et deux questions se rajoutent aux autres : pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sans chercher à y répondre, je m'extirpe de mes draps alors que le cor sonne une fois, pour signaler la relève des sentinelles qui a lieu un peu avant minuit.

Je troque ma robe de nuit contre ma tenue la moins princière: un pantalon de cuir brun, une cape assortie, un foulard brun pour cacher le bas de mon visage.

Pendant que j'enfile ma tunique, je sens du métal froid contre mes doigts.

C'est le médaillon de ma mère, qui représente un papillon sur une feuille verte... La signification de nos prénoms, à Legolas et à moi. Le papillon, c'est moi, Wilwarin, et la feuille verte, c'est mon frère, Legolas Vertefeuille.

Le médaillon ne me quitte jamais et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le laisserai ici, à la merci de n'importe-qui.

Parce que je sens au fond de moi que je dois partir... Même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

Je sais que ma fuite passera facilement inaperçue pendant deux à quatre jours, car mon père n'a cure de mes faits et gestes... Enfin, dans deux jours les patrouilleurs commenceront à me chercher.

Car dans deux jours, je dois être présente aux épreuves de la Sélection aux côtés de mon père.

J'enfile ensuite mes bottes de chasse, j'installe mon carquois sur mon dos et je démonte mon arc afin de le glisser dans un sac en toile légère.

C'est pratique, car il est fait en trois parties de bois que l'on assemble ou sépare selon les circonstances. Je m'accorde quelques instants pour me regarder dans le miroir au-dessus de ma coiffeuse.

Mes cheveux blonds sont emmêlés, sans doute à cause de mes tours sur mon oreiller.

Des cernes violets s'étendent en-dessous de mes yeux fatigués.

En effet, je n'ai presque pas dormi la nuit dernière et celle d'avant.

Mes iris verts me fixent gravement. Hisiel a raison, finalement j'ai plus l'air d'une des réfugiées de ce matin que de l'Héritière du royaume de Mirkwood.

Je souris en revoyant ma duègne courir comme une folle vers Legolas et moi, essoufflée, les cheveux en désorde, essayant de ne pas faire tomber ma cape blanche tout en retenant le bas de sa robe afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol du couloir. Dommage, j'aurais bien rit.

Quand un brusque éclair de lucidité me traverse, j'attrape un ruban noir, et je rassemble mes cheveux en une natte après les avoir rapidement peignés. Là, ca commence tout de suite à être mieux.

Comme tout les elfes, mon apparence se module selon mon humeur, et grâce à cette faculté bien utile, mes cernes disparaissent progressivement tant l'enthousiasme de ma prochaine balade nocturne me gagne.

Une fois que je suis prête, j'entoure une écharpe autour de mon cou.

Non parce que je risque d'avoir froid, les elfes étant insensibles aux températures, mais pour dissimuler mon visage tout en laissant mes yeux visibles. C'est la moindre des choses, si jamais je n'arrive pas à sortir du palais ce soir...

Des coups rapides à la porte interrompent le fil de mes pensées.

Un, deux, trois... Cinq coups brefs.

C'est Legolas.

Nous avons mis ce signal au point pendant le siècle dernier, il fonctionne parfaitement.

- Entre.

La porte s'ouvre et Legolas apparaît.

- Tu es prête ? demande mon frère d'une voix anxieuse.

- Oui.

- Je croyais qu'on devait se rejoindre dehors, dis-je pendant que nous marchons sans bruit dans le couloir désert.

- Les plans ont changé, explique doucement mon jumeau. Les sentinelles sont habituées à ce qu'on aille souvent s'entraîner la nuit, donc ils nous laisseront plus facilement sortir si on va tous les deux dans la forêt.

Je le comprends, je n'avais pas pensé aux gardes.

- Qui est en faction ?

- Orodreth, je crois. Et un autre dont j'ai oublié le nom.

- Les pauvres. Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir.

Legolas rit silencieusement.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de ce que tu vas leur faire subir ?

- Peut-être, je réponds mystérieusement.

Pendant un instant, je crois être de retour dans l'une de nos séances d'entraînement nocturne pendant lesquelles Legolas m'initiait à l'escalade et au lancer de couteau. Parfois, il sortait des cibles de l'armurerie, ou en traçait sur les arbres qui cicatrisaient au bout de dix minutes... Mais cela, c'était avant que la forêt ne soit malade.

- Je vais vraiment profiter de cette soirée, poursuit Legolas.

- En quoi ?

- Une dernière leçon, petite soeur.

- D'accord.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je refoule des sanglots. Si je pars... Je ne reverrai sans doute jamais Legolas.

Nous arrivons bientôt devant la porte du palais, close, devant laquelle se tiennent deux gardes, que nous saluons aimablement. Ils ouvrent et nous laissent passer sans poser de questions, connaissant nos habitudes.

Nous sortons en silence sur le pont qui sépare l'entrée des cavernes, plongé dans l'obscurité.

Consciente que je ne reverrais pas avant longtemps ces lieux, j'observe chaque détail et tente d'emporter chaque recoin avec moi. En dessous du pont coule la rapide Rivière de la Forêt, glaciale été comme hiver. Pendant quelques mètres à l'extrémité du pont, on se trouve encore dans le Vertbois d'antan : une forêt luxuriante, dans laquelle hululent les chouettes, aux arbres magnifiques, avec des feuilles vertes et une kyrielle de plantes sauvages.

Les lucioles volent avec légèreté autour de nous, telles des étoiles mobiles et proches de la terre.

Quand j'étais toute petite et que mon père me supportait encore, il me disait que les lucioles étaient des fées, envoyées par les Valars pour nous rappeler de leur présence et de leur bienveillance.

Il disait que, le jour où les lucioles ne voleront plus, il ne nous restera qu'à prier pour notre salut. Au lieu de chercher une cible, Legolas s'assoit sur une souche et m'invite à le rejoindre.

- Liva ?

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, contemplant chaque détail de son visage pour l'imprimer à tout jamais dans ma mémoire.

Je ne veux pas partir. Pas sans lui.

- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, je murmure en laissant une larme couler.

- Il le faut, répond Legolas en soutenant mon regard. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir.

J'ai la gorge tellement serrée qu'il m'est impossible de lui répondre une phrase censée.

- Et tu ne seras pas seule, ajoute Legolas. Elladan et Elrohir seront là aussi.

Elrohir.

A l'idée de le revoir plus tôt que prévu, ma gorge se serre douloureusement. Notre dernière entrevue remonte à présent au siècle dernier et... Disons qu'elle ne s'était pas si bien déroulée que ce que j'aurais souhaité.

- Ca, je sais, dis-je à Legolas. Mais c'est de toi que je parle.

Nos doigts se rejoignent et le silence s'installe entre nous.

Depuis longtemps, nous n'avons plus besoin de parler pour nous comprendre.

C'est ça, la magie des jumeaux.

Un lien fort, quelqu'un à qui on peut tout dire et qui vous comprendra mieux que votre meilleur ami. Un double de vous-même, en somme.

Legolas se lève brusquement.

Il n'a jamais aimé les effusIons, et trouve toujours des excuses pour les écourter.

- Bon, les jumeaux m'ont proposé de laisser des signes sur le sol pour indiquer leur position. Tu connais lesquels ?

Un test. Encore.

- La tige de la feulle montrant la direction, les branches croisées pour interdir un chemin ?

- C'est ca. D'autres ?

- Quatre branches croisées pour indiquer le début de la piste, une feuille coincée sous une pierre pour signaler un obstacle.

- C'est bien, fait Legolas en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Arrête ça !

- Si tu veux.

Il s'accroupit et commence à étudier le sol.

Au milieu d'un trou fait par une trace d'animal, quelqu'un a tracé le signe distinctif du début d'une piste à suivre, plus la flèche pour indiquer la direction à prendre.

- Au moins c'est lisible, je commente. Ils n'ont pas peur de se salir les mains.

- On les rejoindra plus tard, lance Legolas.

Souriant devant mon regard interrogateur, mon frère réclame un duel amical entre nous afin de vérifier mes compétences.

- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup hier soir, je proteste, sachant que nous ferions du bruit.

- Je m'en fiche, répond Legolas. En garde !

Je me positionne, poignard en main, et Legolas attaque en premier.

Pendant deux minutes, je pare toutes ses offensives aisément, changeant à chaque fois de tactique jusqu'à ce que je décide que ce petit jeu a assez duré. Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de décider.

Je m'accorde trois secondes pour souffler, toiser mon frère d'un regard narquois, et nos armes s'entrechoquent. Legolas résiste. Longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce que la lune vienne passer à travers les arbres.

A ce moment là, il déclare forfait, me complimente chaleureusement.

J'aime l'expression de son visage quand un entraînement s'arrête enfin : ses yeux brillent, il a le souffle court, ses cheveux d'ordinaire impeccablement peignés se rebellent.

Il est essoufflé, mais étrangement heureux.

- Ce sera tout pour ce soir, déclare-t-il d'une voix légèrement fatiguée. Prête pour affronter les terribles jumeaux Peredhils ?

- Prête !

Nous nous élançons en courant dans la forêt, Legolas connaissant déjà le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Elladan et Elrohir.

Mon impatience quant à l'idée de revoir nos amis grandit pendant ma course, m'empêchant de penser à mes bras raidis par des crampes, à mon coeur battant à une vitesse folle.

Nous progressons vite, assez pour parvenir à la limite entre la partie encore saine de la forêt et celle atteinte par la maladie.

Un grand gouffre s'étend devant nous, infranchissable pour qui n'habiterait pas dans Mirkwood depuis sa naissance.

Il y a bien une passe, secrète, connue des patrouilleurs et de notre peuple seul.

Il suffit de marcher en équilibre sur les plus hautes branches des arbres sains, puis de sauter sur le sol de la forêt malade. Un jeu d'enfant pour un elfe, moins facile pour les autres races.

A coup sûr, il doit exister d'autres accès plus simples, mais en général les gens l'ignorent et restent bouche bée devant la beauté de la forêt non atteinte par le mal. Je n'ai traversé qu'une fois la forêt entière, pour aller à Imladris lors d'une visite protocolaire, mais je garde un souvenir précis de la route que nous avions empruntée.

Sauf que, cinq cent ans auparavant, cette partie de la forêt n'était pas envahie par un air vicié et hallucinogène.

- On ne va pas traverser Mirkwood, j'espère ? je demande à Legolas d'une voix effrayée.

- Non, vous prendrez à l'Est en marchant dans la vallée en contrebas.

Il désigne le sol, loin en-dessous de nos pieds. En effet, une sorte de vallée large d'une demi-lieue permet de sortir de la forêt.

Une rivière coule au milieu.

Et... Si on regarde avec attention, deux silhouettes qui me sont familières évoluent dans les arbres.

- Tu les as vus ?souffle Legolas.

- Oui, dis-je d'un ton que j'espère plus assuré.

- Ce sont eux. Après la Sélection, je passerai vous voir. Vous ne serez pas sortis de la Veine en deux jours.

- La Veine ?

- C'est le nom qu'on donne au gouffre, avec les autres.

- Autant pour moi.

Je ne lui demande pas de qui il veut parler par "les autres" de peur de passer une nouvelle fois pour une idiote.

A ma réponse, Legolas sourit et empoigne une des branches les plus proches.

Il escalade rapidement l'arbre et me fait signe de monter à mon tour. Ce que je fais tout aussi vite. Nous avons appris à grimper avant même de marcher, et comme je ne porte pas de robe, l'escalade en est d'autant plus facile.

Arrivés au sommet, nous courons sur une branche énorme, large d'au moins un mètre, sur laquelle l'équilibre est plus que facile à tenir. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot. Mes mains sont irritées par le contact de l'écorce rugueuse, et commencent à me faire mal.

Je serre les dents et me force à poursuivre. Il est hors de question de déchanter maintenant.

Nous sommes à l'extrémité de la branche.

Si je baisse les yeux, le gouffre s'ouvre devant moi.

On dirait un trou sans fond, aux couleurs allant du gris clair à des zones d'ombre noires à cause de la pénombre de la nuit. Je tourne un regard inquiet vers Legolas, qui m'encourage d'un sourire.

Et je regarde de nouveau le sol, des dizaines de mètres en-dessous de moi.

Je vais devoir sauter.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce sera tout pour cette semaine…

J'avoue bloquer sur mes deux autres fics, mais je sens que l'inspiration va me revenir. Quant à vous, songez cette fois à me laisser un message, parce que, qui sait, je pourrais faire exprès de vous énerver en ne postant sur aucune de mes histoires parce que vous ne cliquez pas sur « Submit Review »…

_*rire sadique de l'auteure*_

Sur toutes ces bonnes paroles, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter un bon week-end )

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà !

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, et à ceux qui sont passés me lire sans en laisser ^^

Enjoy !

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 2**

:::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, j'ai la terrible impression que ma chute dure une éternité. Je dois prendre sur moi pour éviter de crier, et je vois le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Instinctivement, je fléchis mes jambes afin d'amortir un peu l'impact, comme Legolas me l'a appris cinq minutes plus tôt.

J'ai tellement peur de retrouver le sol que j'ai failli l'oublier.

Puis, soudain, sans prévenir, mes pieds rencontrent le sol de la Veine.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais pendant ma chute, j'atteris avec souplesse sur l'humus noir de la forêt, Legolas tombe non loin de moi. Mon coeur bat à une vitesse ahurissante et chacuns de ses battements sont douloureux. Une main sur le flanc, je tourne vers Legolas un regard assassin.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, dit-il comme pour me rassurer. Au lieu de me calmer, il m'énerve encore un peu plus.

Et Legolas éclate de rire.

- Très drôle. Oui, vraiment.

- Tu m'as impressionné, en tout cas, lance mon double pour réparer sa faute.

- Ah oui ?

- D'habitude, tous les autres hurlent un bon coup lors de leur premier saut dans la Veine. Et tu sais quoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. C'est une des qualités de Legolas : il sait toujours comment me rendre joyeuse quand je suis de très mauvaise humeur alors que personne ne réussit à me faire changer d'avis.

- Non, je sais pas, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir.

- Tauriel elle-même a hurlé pendant sa propre chute, fait-il comme si il me révélait là un secret d'Etat.

Et j'éclate de rire.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux ! commente Legolas. Bon, va boire un coup à la rivière, moi je vais chercher les jumeaux.

Il s'éloigne bien vite, se retourne, m'encourage en hochant la tête vers la rivière qui n'a l'air d'attendre que moi.

Ce que je voudrais le plus, à part peut-être me retrouver dans ma chambre des cavernes, c'est de l'eau.

Je me précipite donc en courant vers la plage, large d'un petit mètre, recouverte de galets gris et bien ronds. Je m'accroupis doucement sur le sol et trempe mes mains dans l'eau, en forme de coupole, pour en recueillir un maximum.

Je m'apprète à satisfaire ma soif alors qu'un détail m'interromp.

En effet, un reflet étrange est apparu dans l'eau claire du torrent. Je vide l'eau de mes mains, empoigne la garde de mon poignard. Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi.

Son ombre s'est étendue sur l'eau.

Alors que l'angoisse revient au galop, je me relève lentement.

Je me rue sur l'elfe en face de moi sans réfléchir. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'enfoncer dans sa chair, mon poignard est arrêté par une main ferme... Une main que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaitre.

Pour m'assurer de l'identité de l'inconnu, je lève la tête.

Et je découvre le visage souriant d'Elrohir.

- Dis donc, c'est quoi ces manières ? C'est comme ca que tu accueilles des amis, maintenant ? demande le fils d'Elrond en me souriant, nullement gêné par ma réaction.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais rien ne vient. Comme une idiote, je regarde le sol, incapable de supporter le regard d'Elrohir.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Il me force à relever la tête en prenant mon menton entre ses mains.

- Je... Je suis heureuse de te revoir, je bredouille alors qu'Elrohir me fixe de ses yeux gris.

Qui ont d'ailleurs une couleur magnifique.

- Moi aussi, Liva.

Je souris sans rien dire.

Il faut à tout prix que j'arrête de me comporter comme une idiote avec lui, vu que je vais devoir le supporter avec Elladan pendant longtemps. Dès qu'il a senti que ma tension s'était relâchée, je suis sûre qu'il a pensé à la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus à Imladris. Quand il m'a dit que je lui plaisais.

- Où sont Legolas et Elladan ?je demande, afin de reprendre contenance.

- Ils vont arriver. Je suis parti devant pour...

Je lève la tête vers lui.

- Pour ?

Elrohir se tourne vivement. Legolas et Elladan parlent en sindarin, et ont tôt fait de nous rejoindre.

- Je te dirai plus tard, lâche Elrohir d'une voix précipitée.

Elladan s'approche de moi en souriant.

La seule chose qui les différencie est la couleur de leur yeux : noirs pour Elladan, et gris pour Elrohir. Legolas et moi sont les seuls, à part Elrond et Arwen, à pouvoir les distinguer.

Je sais finalement ce qui nous a rapprochés, tous les quatre. Nous sommes deux paires de jumeaux orphelins de mère... Même si Elladan et Elrohir ont connu la leur, Celebrìan, avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée par des Orcs et parte pour Valinor.

- Salut, toi, dit Elladan. Quoi de neuf ?

Je lui souris malgré moi, alors qu'Elrohir s'applique à m'éviter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais.

Je le sens.

- Moi ? Rien, je réponds d'une voix que j'espère naturelle.

Legolas fait une accolade à Elrohir pour le saluer et, soudain, les rayons de la soleil pointent entre les branches des arbres.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, dit Legolas. La patrouille de l'aube ne va pas tarder à partir.

Je lui jette un regard effrayé.

- Déjà ?

- Liva...

- Quoi ?

- Sois forte, et reste en vie. Fais-le pour moi, d'accord ? demande Legolas en s'approchant de moi.

- Promis, dis-je dans un souffle.

Legolas me prend dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, murmure-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds rien.

- Liva, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ? demande soudain Elrohir en essayant de me remonter le moral.

- Sa tête de tous les jours, répond Legolas à ma place.

Je lui lance un regard assassin avant de remonter mon foulard sur le bas de mon visage afin de ne pas me faire reconnaître.

- J'essaierai de vous retrouver dans deux jours, après la Sélection, promet Legolas avant de s'éloigner.

- Débrouille toi surtout pour perdre Tauriel dans Mirkwood !lance Elrohir alors que mon frère s'apprête à escalader l'arbre le plus proche.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, répond Legolas en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Si Liva est insupportable, faites exprès de rencontrer une patrouille ou des araignées, ca devrait la calmer !

Elladan et Elrohir éclatent de rire de concert. Pour ma part, je croise résolument les bras et fusille mon double du regard.

- T'en fais pas, on la surveillera, s'écrie Elladan alors que Legolas disparaît dans les sylves. Et maintenant, princesse, on file d'ici avant que tes gardes ne nous retrouvent, ajoute-t-il en me prenant par la main, me forçant à partir en courant.

Je me retourne une dernière fois vers l'arbre que Legolas a escaladé. Il est là, quelque part, accroupit dans les branches, et nous regarde partir.

J'ai du mal à croire que c'est mon tour.

Que je quitte la forêt pour ne jamais plus y revenir. Et pourtant... Je sais que je ne me construirai qu'une fois loin des cavernes.

Si nous arrivons à fuir.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Hum.

Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais j'espère vraiment m'améliorer dans la longueur à mesure que ma fic avancera…

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Liva et les jumeaux vont-ils réussir à quitter la forêt sans se faire voir ?

A vos claviers !

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana

PS : ma prochaine mise à jour sera certainement sur ma fic « La Biche et le Lion », vu que j'ai rédigé un gros quart de mon chapitre. Pour vous faire une petite idée, j'en suis à la leçon de vol sur Balais de Mme Bibine.

Mais chht… Vous le dites à personne, hein )


	4. Chapitre 3

Bon… ce chapitre est très court, et en retard, en plus, mais j'ai une baisse d'inspiration en ce moment…

Et je cogite pour une fic sur Hunger Games…

Bref, enjoy !

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 3**

:::::::::::::::::::::

La soleil est déjà haute, et j'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas rentrée au Palais depuis plus de 24 heures.

Mon père doit être fou de rage, ou alors, complètement apathique et indifférent aux rapports des gardes de la patrouille de l'aube dont mon frère devait sans doute faire partie.

Elrohir ajuste son carquois sur son dos, fait un bref signe de la main à son jumeau, qui reste garder notre camp de fortune.

- On y va, princesse ? demande Elrohir d'une voix douce.

Je marque un instant d'hésitation.

Je ne suis jamais allée dans la Veine jusqu'à ce jour, et partir à la chasse alors que je ne connais rien de cette partie de la forêt me paraît un peu imprudent.

- Si tu veux, dis-je devant son regard de chien battu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? ajoute Elrohir. On peut chasser, pêcher ou bien ramasser des baies.

- Euh...

Devant mon air indécis, je devine facilement qu'Elrohir se retient d'éclater de rire.

- Allez, viens. On va à la rivière, comme ça on ramènera peut-être quelque chose de chouette pour ce midi.

- D'accord, je réponds avec un sourire timide. Tu as de quoi pêcher, au moins ?

- Te bile pas pour ça, réplique Elrohir. Tu vas voir ma méthode personnelle.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est un secret de famille, normalement, mais maintenant c'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille, non ?

J'hésite encore.

D'où sort-il cette idée absurde ? Il n'y a jamais eu le moindre soupçon de romance entre Elrohir et moi. Enfin...en admettant qu'il était sérieux quand il m'a dit que je lui plaisais... A notre dernière rencontre, je n'étais qu'une petite elfe inscouciante de cinq siècles à peine, alors que lui, avec ses allures de seigneur des Noldor, avait déjà l'air d'un elfe adulte. Il a fallu la moitié de notre séjour à Imladris pour qu'il cesse de me considérer comme une gamine, et au final devenir amis.

Puis commencer à fomenter des blagues idiotes contre Legolas, Arwen et Elladan.

- Oh, Liva, fais pas cette tête, je disais ca pour rire, dit-il soudain d'un air désolé.

Je lui souris doucement.

- Bon, on y va ? dis-je d'un ton un peu plus assuré. L'estomac à pattes va s'impatienter.

Elrohir éclate de rire, devant le sobriquet dont j'afflige son double.

- On y va, princesse, approuve-t-il.

Tout en marchant en direction de la rivière, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil fréquents vers Elrohir.

Il a changé depuis la dernière fois.

Pas physiquement, bien sûr, vu qu'il a terminé ses mutations depuis qu'il a passé la barre de son premier siècle, mais quelque chose en lui m'intrigue. En effet, malgré ses plaisanteries, son air joyeux qui me replonge presque en enfance, son regard est plus dur qu'avant, plus sérieux. Sa démarche est plus déterminée. Il plaisante moins qu'avant, et sera certainement le dernier à vouloir faire une blague à Elladan.

- Regarde un peu ça, dit fièrement Elrohir alors que nous arrivons sur une petite plage recouverte de galets gris et bien ronds.

Il empoigne sa lance, la positionne au-dessus de l'eau. Il attend ensuite quelques secondes, enfonce la lance dans l'eau et la ressort avec un poisson empalé au bout.

- Pas mal, j'approuve en souriant.

- J'en prends encore un ?

- Si tu veux, Elladan est plutôt vorace.

- A vos ordres, princesse.

Je me retiens de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais pas longtemps. Finalement, j'opte pour une approche nettement plus sympathique. Si je dois rester avec eux encore longtemps, autant me faire accepter.

- Ici, je ne suis plus princesse. Pas plus que tu n'es le fils du seigneur d'Imladris.

- Je sais, répond Elrohir. Mais justement, considère ça comme un surnom affectueux plutôt qu'un titre.

- Comme Liva ?

- Oui.

Elrohir laisse échapper un cri victorieux alors qu'il harponne son deuxième poisson.

- Belle bête, je commente. Ca suffira, tu penses ?

- Peut-être bien. On a des lembas sur nous.

- J'en ai aussi.

- Donc ça suffira.

Je hoche la tête et m'assois à côté de lui, tout près de l'eau.

Il teste la forme des pierres, en silence, étudie leur poids.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?je demande, histoire de raviver le dialogue.

- Je cherche un galet plat et pas trop lourd, répond Elrohir.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non, ça ira. Tu sais faire des ricochets ?

- Des quoi ?

- Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre.

Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur une pierre plate et assez ronde, et se place juste derrière moi.

- Laisse-toi faire, conseille Elrohir en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Il glisse son bras le long du mien, et place la pierre dans ma paume.

- Tiens fermement la pierre.

Je resserre mes doigts sur la pierre froide, et un peu mouillée car Elrohir l'a trouvée dans l'eau.

Il tend mon bras d'un coup sec, mimant le geste du lancer. Je lâche la pierre, par réflexe, et elle rebondit trois fois sur l'eau.

- Pas mal, pour une première !commente Elrohir. Un ricochet, c'est le nombre de fois que ta pierre rebondit sur l'eau. Pour le lancer, tu dois choisir tout le temps une pierre bien plate sur la face qui va toucher l'eau, mais pas trop lourde pour qu'elle ne s'enfonce pas. Comme celle-là, ajoute-t-il en saisissant une seconde pierre.

Il me la tend.

- Tiens, essaye toute seule.

- Si tu veux.

Je mime le mouvement qu'il m'a montré tout à l'heure, mais mon galet s'enfonce lamentablement dans l'eau claire de la rivière.

- Cette fois, c'était lamentable, dis-je en pouffant de rire.

- Tu peux le dire, répond Elrohir avec un clin d'oeil. Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, Liva. Faut que tu t'entraînes.

- C'est ça, faut que je m'entraîne.

- Et tu sais quoi ?

- Qoi ?

- Comme tu vas rester avec nous un bon bout de temps, je vais avoir beaucoup d'occasions de constater tes progrets.

Je soupire, et Elrohir éclate de rire.

- Allez, Liva, souris un peu. Considère aussi cette escapade comme des vacances, d'accord ?

- N'importe-quelle minute passée loin de mon père est une minute de vacances, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas ri.

Lorsque nous revenons au camp, Elladan est assis sur le sol, immobile, et fixe la rivière devant lui.

- Bonne chasse ?demande-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, répond son double en montrant fièrement le contenu de sa besace, dans laquelle brillent les écailles argentées des poissons qu'il a pêché. Mais dans notre cas, ajoute Elrohir, ce serait plutôt « bonne pêche ».

Elladan se rapproche du feu de camp qu'il a allumé pendant notre absence, et Elrohir lui donne notre gibier, qu'Elladan prépare en silence.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens une gêne étrange entre eux deux depuis que je suis revenue de la chasse avec Elrohir. Je m'asseois à côté d'Elladan, et sors mes lembas de ma sacoche, avant de constater avec surprise qu'elle contient aussi quelques morceaux de viande séchée dans l'une des poches intérieures.

- Hé, regardez, dis-je à mes amis.

- Super, on a des provisions en plus ! s'écrie Elladan. Legolas a vraiment pensé à tout.

- Il est bien, mon frère, pas vrai ?

Elladan éclate de rire.

- Ca, on le savait déjà ! Il doit forcément être "bien" pour avoir une soeur pareille...

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Rohir,rigole Elladan.

Je hausse les épaules en signe de désintérêt alors qu'Elrohir fait cuire les poissons.

- Quand on aura fini de manger, faudra mieux lever le camp, dis-je alors que les poissons dégagent une odeur particulièrement appétissante. La patrouille ne va pas tarder à passer.

- Il y en a quand, exactement ?

- Une à l'aube, une autre quand la soleil est à son zénith, et encore une dernière au coucher de la soleil, je réponds en comptant sur mes doigts. Parfois même la nuit, quand la situation en vaut la peine.

- Enregistré, princesse, réplique Elrohir en mordant dans sa part.

- Dépéchez-vous.

Déjà, j'entends les voix lointaines d'elfes du palais, menés soit par Tauriel soit par mon frère.

Dans notre cas, la deuxième solution serait nettement avantageuse.

Elrohir éteint prestement le feu, disperse les cendres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace du foyer.

- Allez, on se tire au pas de course, dit-il en m'adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

- Ca marche.

J'ai juste le temps d'empoigner mon arc et de masquer mon visage, et nous nous élançons dans la Veine sans un regard en arrière.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Ah, j'ai honte de la longueur de ce chapitre. Il est trop court et j'ai peur de vous faire fuir. Sisi, sincèrement.

Mais bon.

J'espère réussir à finir mes fics un jour…

Bonne journée/soirée,

Ellana

PS : je ne crois pas mériter de reviews, mais si vous voulez me faire mentir, je suis toujours preneuse xD


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour !

Voilà, je me suis décidée à reprendre cette fic, et ça a donné ce petit chapitre ^^

Merci beaucoup à Melior et Esterwen pour leurs reviews hyper motivantes !

**Previously in Rôdeuse :** Wilwarin, princesse de Mirkwood, s'enfuit du palais de Thranduil avec l'aide de son jumeau Legolas. Une fois arrivée dans le Gouffre qui sépare la forêt "saine" de la forêt "malade", Legolas et Wilwarin retrouvent Elladan et Elrohir, avec qui Liva continuera son voyage...

Enjoy !

:::::::::::::::::::::

**Chapitre 5**

:::::::::::::::::::::

L'angoisse me serre la gorge, alors que les voix des gardes se rapprochent de plus en plus. Ils recherchent quelqu'un. On le comprend facilement. Et quand ils ont des renseignements précis sur leur cible, ils ne la ratent jamais.

Je ne compte plus les fois où je les ai vus ramener au palais des fuyards qui avaient tenté de s'échapper de nos cachots...

Sauf que cette fois, je suis leur prochaine victime.

Un seul regard d'Elrohir, qui a chez moi le même effet qu'un coup de fouet, me motive assez pour que je réajuste mon carquois sur mon épaule et que je m'élance derrière les jumeaux. Nous nous dirigeons au hasard vers la frontière Est de Mirkwood, toujours au beau milieu de la Veine, pendant qu'Elladan repère un bosquet d'arbres où nous pourrons facilement nous cacher.

Il adresse un signe de la main à Elrohir pour lui montrer les arbres, Elrohir glisse ses doigts dans les miens pour me guider jusqu'à son frère qui a déjà disparu dans les fourrés. Une fois entre les arbres, je me retourne, histoire de souffler un peu.

Les gardes ont déjà atteint la plage où Elrohir avait pêché notre déjeuner, Tauriel à leur tête, immobile comme si elle flairait notre odeur. Puis j'aperçois Legolas qui saute dans la Veine à son tour, et c'est le moment qu'Elrohir choisit pour décréter que la pause est finie. Nous courons à toute allure jusqu'à ce qu'on ne nous voie plus, puis nous ralentissons, au même moment, comme sous un accord tacite. Elladan et Elrohir échangent un sourire victorieux.

- On les a semés ? dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Pas encore, répond Elladan.

Il désigne une ombre qui se faufile à notre poursuite.

- Ok, on repart, murmure Elrohir. Viens.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a pas lâché ma main et je ne cherche pas à me dégager. Peut-être parce que ce contact me rassure... En tout cas, Elrohir raffermit sa prise sur mes doigts et s'élance de nouveau.

Au cours des heures ou des minutes qui suivent, nous fuyons toujours, en alternant notre rythme entre une course rapide et une marche à grand-pas afin de ménager nos forces. Je n'arrive plus à déterminer depuis combien de temps nous courons dans le bosquet, sans chercher à nous cacher, alors que les gardes sont sur nos talons. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête : fuir. Et après, peut-être, trouver un point d'eau car ma gorge devient de plus en plus sèche.

Au bout d'un moment, le décor autour de nous se modifie peu à peu : d'autres arbres apparaissent, plus grands que les autres, avec des feuilles orangées, auxquels il est facile de grimper. Le terrain descend soudain en pente douce, comme si la vallée de la Veine ne suffisait plus. Elrohir grimace, alors qu'Elladan s'appuie contre le tronc d'un des arbres, complètement essoufflé.

- Hé, Rohir, dit Elladan. On pourrait pas s'arrêter un peu ? Ils ont l'air d'être partis ailleurs...

Elrohir prend le temps d'écouter les moindres craquements, les moindres bruissements de feuilles qui pourraient être produits par autre chose que le vent ou une bestiole. Puis il sourit.

- D'accord.

Je me rends soudain compte que j'ai la gorge complètement sèche, et les lèvres gercées. La chaleur de l'après-midi se fait sentir... J'ai énormément sué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? dis-je. Faudrait trouver de l'eau.

- Et un endroit pour passer la nuit, ajoute Elladan.

Elrohir aquiesce, et nous levons la tête de concert vers les sylves. Les arbres seront notre meilleur abri.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, nous choisissons un saule, assez haut, mais caché au milieu d'autres arbres, avec des tas de branches dans lesquelles on pourra facilement disparaître au besoin.

Le soir tombe quand Elladan repère juste à temps une petite mare non loin de notre arbre, où nous pourrons boire et même pêcher si elle est assez profonde.

- On a de la chance, je murmure.

- Et oui, dit Elrohir. Ca doit être grâce à l'inestimable présence des jumeaux Peredhils.

- Très drôle...

- Bon, quel est le menu de ce soir ? demande soudain Elladan.

- Lembas, et viande séchée, répond Elrohir. On grimpe ?

- Après vous, mon bon seigneur.

Sans attendre qu'Elrohir ne trouve quelque chose à répliquer, Elladan et moi commençons à grimper. Je trouve vite une branche assez solide et épaisse pour y installer mon lit, et Elladan en trouve deux autres un peu plus haut. Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, pendant lesquelles Elrohir nous rejoint à son rythme après avoir rempli sa gourde en cuir de l'eau de la mare, je parviens enfin à trouver une position confortable. Je m'enveloppe dans ma cape, et Elrohir me tend une fine corde.

- Attache ca autour de ta taille pour ne pas tomber cette nuit, explique-t-il.

- D'accord.

Pour simplifier mon affaire, je retire ma ceinture, la passe autour de la branche et la boucle au niveau de ma taille avec l'aide d'Elrohir, qui consolide le tout avec la corde.

Elladan, tous sourires, commence à examiner le contenu de sa propre sacoche qu'il porte autour de sa taille, pendant qu'Elrohir me tend une gourde.

La mienne, qu'il a dénichée je ne sais où. Je la reconnais facilement à la couleur rouge des fils qui retiennent les deux morceaux de cuir épais...

- Merci, dis-je.

- Ne bois pas trop, ça fait plus de mal que de bien.

Je hoche la tête en silence, trop contente de pouvoir étancher ma soif, et trop inquiète par les gardes pour pouvoir parler.

- T'as perdu ta langue, Liva ? dit soudain la voix d'Elladan au-dessus de nous.

- Je suis épuisée, dis-je.

- T'en fais pas, tu t'y habituera...

- J'espère bien ! je riposte.

Elladan pouffe de rire.

Finalement, lui aussi sait ce que 'discrétion' signifie. Des fois, j'ai bien failli en douter. Bien que j'ignore la raison de son rire, à part si il s'amuse à se moquer de moi, j'attends que l'un des deux jumeaux décrète qu'il est temps qu'on se remplisse la panse, histoire de pouvoir marcher encore demain. La nuit tombe, et le temps se rafraîchit.

- Hé, Liva ! Attrape ! dit soudain Elrohir en me lançant un paquet, que j'identifie comme contenant un peu de Lembas et de viande séchée.

Je n'ai qu'à tendre le bras pour que mes doigts se referment sur ce précieux paquet.

- Pas mal, commente Elrohir.

- Quoi, pas mal ? dis-je.

- Tes réflexes !

- Ah.. Merci.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux d'Elrohir braqués sur moi, et son visage souriant, avant de détourner la tête afin d'examiner le contenu du paquet.

Bien.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée là-dessus. En plus des Lembas et du morceau de viande, j'ai droit à une poignée de myrtilles.

- Vous les avez trouvées où, les baies ? je demande.

- Hier, dans la Veine, répond Elrohir. T'inquiète, elles sont pas toxiques, tu peux les manger. On en a encore plein.

- Super.

J'en goûte prudemment une, et le jus sucré de la myrtille coule dans ma gorge.

- Elles sont bonnes, pas vrai ? lance Elladan, une nuance de fierté non dissimulée dans son ton joyeux.

- Oui.

Je grignote encore un peu de Lembas, avant de sentir mes paupières s'enlourdir. Elrohir le repère immédiatement. A croire qu'il ne m'a pas quittée des yeux pendant tout ce temps...

- Tu peux dormir, si tu veux. Je prends le premier tiers.

- A vos ordres, grand chef.

Elrohir sourit dans la pénombre, et je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller avec délice sur les sentiers de mes rêves...

:::::::::::::::::::::

Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? J'aimerais bien savoir si cette suite vous a convenu :p

Liva et les jumeaux vont-ils échapper aux gardes? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

A très vite, j'espère !

Ellana


End file.
